Secret episode 10 - Fraud/Transcript
D.B. Russell: Las Vegas is known for its artificial style and casinos that reflect the world, but recently, it has a new type of scam. D.B. Russell: Someone has been committing an abundance of identity theft all over town and their targeting single mothers. D.B. Russell: Most recently, we have twelve victims at Tresser Park. And that's just the ones we know about. D.B. Russell: People who commit these scams are scum. See if the evidence will uncover their true identity. Suspect 1 Jim Brass: Clark Dobbs, we hear that you were at the Tresser Park yesterday, right where we're investigating. suspect: Yeah, sure, I was there, but what's that have to do with anything? Was someone murdered there? Jim Brass: No, actually, some one was committing a pretty elaborate scam there. And we have reason to believe it was you. suspect: Oh, no, you're barking up the wrong tree. reason. Jim Brass: You know, it's funny. I actually believe you. But stick around town if we have any more questions. For your sake, I hope you're telling the truth. Suspect 2 Jim Brass: Randall Lysher, I'm going to be straight with you. We have reason to believe that you are involved with an elaborate identity theft. Randall Lysher: I'm shocked. I wouldn't know the first thing about committing an identity theft. Why would you think I would? Jim Brass: We have been following some leads and found evidence at the Tresser Park, where we could place you yesterday while the crime happened. Randall Lysher: Yes, I was at the Tresser Park yesterday, but that doesn't mean anything. A lot of people were there. Jim Brass: That's true, but how about you tell us why you were there? Randall Lysher: I don't have to tell you anything. This is bordering on harrassment. Don't bring me back unless you have something tangible. Jim Brass: That sounds like a challenge. I accept it. But just so you know, next time I won't be so nice. Suspect 3 Ophelia Mosters: Why do you guys always bring me down here, you know I haven't done anything wrong. I'm a law-abiding citizen. I pay my taxes. Jim Brass: If you care so deeply about the law, maybe you'd be willing to help us out. We're investigating a identity theft. suspect: I wouldn't know anything about that. Or there's something of interest, but I doubt it would help. Jim Brass: Please, let us know. You never know what bit of information could help guide our investigation. suspect: I saw this really interesting thing on TV about scams and they said the person who does it is usually someone the victims know. Jim Brass: I'm afraid you're right. That won't help us out. But if anything else comes to mind. You be sure to call us. Suspect 4 Jim Brass: Seems our paths continue to cross, only this time we found out you were spending time at the place last night. What were you doing there? Lawrence Bowman: Same thing everyone else was doing there. Seems pretty obvious. Why? Jim Brass: Cut the attitude. Someone was committing a fraud there last night. And we have evidence that suggest you were involved. suspect: Oh, no not me. That's a crime for poor people, and it might not show, but I'm loaded. Jim Brass: It's good to hear you feel the same about these lowlife fraudsters. Let me know if you remember anything suspicious about last night. Criminal Profile 1 D.B. Russell: We have some interesting footage of the suspect with that piece of evidence at the crime scene. D.B. Russell: We don't have a clear shot of the individual, but I can tell you that the suspect has six fingers. Criminal Profile 2 D.B. Russell: The criminal has been studying more than how to get away with this crime. D.B. Russell: They also seem to have a high level of astrophysics knowledge. See which one of out suspects dabbles in that area. Criminal Profile 3 D.B. Russell: The perp was pretty good at covering up their tracks, but they didn't cover up this trace I found on the evidence. D.B. Russell: The trace you found is very specific and lets us know that the suspect uses hair gel. Arrest Jim Brass: Looks like you rolled the dice, Lawrence Bowman, and you only crapped out. You gambled on taking money from the misinformed. Jim Brass: You came close to robbing people with the identity theft, but you didntsic count on us. And here's a tip for you, always bet on CSI. Lawrence Bowman: Come on, Captain Brass, you know I would have never done something like that. How could I pull of a identity theft. Jim Brass: Keep stalling. We have all the evidence against you. So what do you have to say for yourself? Lawrence Bowman: I'm sorry, Captain. I'll never do it again. I promise. Just let me go. Jim Brass: On second thought, I don't want to hear what you have to say. But I am glad to say, you won'r scam anyone again. You're under arrest. Category:Transcripts